


Word of Mouth

by LaFlashdrive



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFlashdrive/pseuds/LaFlashdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine is the first one to see them kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word of Mouth

LaFontaine is the first one to see them kiss.

Carmilla is still tied up, but Laura feels sorry for her, feels attraction towards her, and there’s a moment where she’s weak where she gives in. She slides her lips across Carmilla’s because Carmilla’s arms are bound and those are the arms responsible for lifting four hundred pound duffle bags and breaking collar bones and dishing out black eyes like candy on a Halloween night. Laura thinks that without those arms Carmilla is powerless against her, but in reality Carmilla is powerless against her anyway, whether she has access to her arms or not. Her heart beats for the first time in centuries when Laura kisses her. The animal inside her sleeps, sheaths its fangs so Laura isn’t disturbed by them when their lips press together, and finally Carmilla feels the pressure of Laura’s own dull front teeth behind their connection of warm flesh and cold skin.

The animal inside Carmilla sleeps, but the animal inside Laura awakens. She likes the power, she discovers. She likes being the only one with a free range of motion, the one in control of the situation when her entire life is another situation over which she has no control. Laura kisses Carmilla with more passion than she’s ever kissed anyone, with even more passion than she kissed Danny over that caramelized slice of apple drenched in cinnamon and sugar from the center of her pie as the fruit passed between their lips like a lengthy string of spaghetti, and that was supposed to be her most primal kiss to date because they were emulating dogs after all, reenacting that scene from Lady and the Tramp. Although, admittedly, Danny is a better dog than she is.

Laura doesn’t need to impersonate a dog now, though, because what she is sharing with Carmilla right now isn’t being shared at all, but taken, and whatever animal she happens to be in this moment she can imitate perfectly. Laura doesn’t know which animal she is exactly, but it’s definitely not a dog. Laura doesn’t hang on Carmilla, didn’t cling to her. If anything, Carmilla adheres to her, leans into her as far as she can even though her ropes restrict her movements and she is about to fall off the chair if she inclines toward Laura any farther. Carmilla is like a dog, but different. Danny is the one always on Laura’s tail. Sometimes Carmilla hates Laura, or seems to anyway, and there is no unremitting sense of loyalty in their relationship. If Carmilla is still an animal, despite her attempts to shed that title, she is a cat, and this is one of those rare moments the feline is willing to abandon her ego and allow herself to mew for affection from the person she normally does not submit to but who in this moment of weakness she calls her owner.

That is what Laura is. The owner. The master. Sometimes she forgets that humans are animals, too.

Laura is letting herself be human and she allows herself to indulge in the passions of (wo)man, the emotions of (wo)man, even if the person whose lips are on hers isn’t as human as she is. She is letting her guard down now as her body presses into Carmilla’s between their two chairs, and she was letting her guard down earlier when she forgot to lock their bedroom door despite the knowledge of her guests’ affinity of barging into room 307 unannounced. 

And that is how LaFontaine becomes the first one to see them kiss.

Perry isn’t with them. This is the one time Perry isn’t with hem, and Lafontaine immediately regrets their partner’s absence because the first words to slide past Laura’s lips after they have been pried from Carmilla’s are, “You cannot tell anyone about this.”

LaFontaine is forced to agree because they are startled and shocked and surprised and they don’t like that because they’re a biology major and science is definitive, absolute, can classify animal behavior within clearly-defined boundaries. But vampires are not human and therefore not animal either, and LaFontaine is afraid of that mystery, that unpredictability, afraid of what Carmilla, and even Laura now that she has been tainted with Carmilla’s essence and lipstick, could do to her even though both of them are tied to their chairs and to each other, so LaFontaine hurriedly nods their head and agrees not to tell anyone just to get out of the awkward situation unscathed.

LaFontaine knows what Laura meant to say is, “Don’t tell Danny,” but that is not what Laura says and that is not what LaFontaine agrees to, and the redhead immediately regrets signing on to the specific terms and conditions that they have because they realize that they’re not allowed to tell anyone and Perry is part of that any. LaFontaine doesn’t know how to not tell Perry.

LaFontaine lies awake at night next to the redhead whose hair is not quite as red as her, though Lafontaine shares the title with her anyway because they can’t imagine not sharing something with Perry. They share a room for Christ’s sake. They share a bed - well, two beds pushed together as one, but that sums up most of their assets - two things pushed together into one. That is why LaFontaine has not been able to keep secrets from Perry since they were five. LaFontaine couldn’t keep from Perry that they were gay, LaFontaine couldn’t keep from Perry the first (and last) time they had a girlfriend who was not Perry, LaFontaine could not keep their gender hidden, and LaFontaine could not even keep from Perry the secret that they had caved and reckless downed several jiggling spoonfuls of the cafeteria’s jello this morning despite Perry’s warning. They spewed the admission like they needed immediate medical attention and the gelatin had given them malaria instead of just a bad stomach ache that was spreading to areas down past their stomach, and they even admitted that to Perry, too. They also would have told Perry the flavor of the jello if they had known it, but the gelatin was some odd color LaFontaine wasn’t sure was a real color and some flavor they wasn’t sure was a real flavor either. Even the one time LaFontaine had attempted to go over Perry’s head and escort Laura to the dean’s crashed faculty club meeting, fate had it that their plan backfired before it even started and Perry knew every detail about their insolence before the night was over. LaFontaine had secretly even been happy about being busted, had been happy about Perry coming to their rescue and cleaning their wounds. If LaFontaine’s moral symbiosis to Perry wouldn’t even allow them to lie about jello, they know they can’t lie about their best friend kissing a vampire either, and they know that even if they tries, the universe will convey LaFontaine’s mistakes to Perry in some shape or form even if God Himself to come down from Heaven and tell her.

LaFontaine is the first to see Laura and Carmilla kiss, but Perry is the first one to hear about it. Straight from LaFontaine’s smirking mouth.

Lafontaine refuses to sever their promise of honest to Perry, so they justify their severed promise of confidentiality to Laura by deciding that Perry isn’t, in fact, part of the anyone they agreed not to tell after all. Perry is more than just anyone. She is Perry, and she is special to LaFontaine.

Of course, once Perry knows about the kiss, there is no such thing as keeping secrets. Perry doesn’t do secrets. Never has. But LaFontaine doesn’t mind because Perry does their dirty work for them and LaFontaine gets off on a technicality. They haven’t told anyone. That was all Perry’s doing.

Even with the don’s loose lips, not that many people actually find out about Laura and Carmilla’s escapade. Who is there to tell, really? Who is Perry close enough to tell? Who cares? The Zetas would care, she decides. Will would cheer and Kirsch might pop a boner right there, but Perry isn’t friends with them and the only time she has ever conversed in any capacity with the frat daddy frats from Zeta Omega Mu was to tell them their party’s noise exceeded the allowed decibel level on campus after 11 pm. (Not that they heard her over the noise.) Most of the other students on the floor dislike her, too. Dislike, not hate. No one can hate a girl with such good intentions, but when her intentions are as annoying and inconvenient as Perry’s are, no one can really like her either. She is not even popular amongst the other dons, but that is their fault, Perry knows. They use their powers as an excuse to break the rules and get free room and board, and Perry does not want to be a part of their corrupt faction anyway. LaFontaine is her only friend and Laura is her only acquaintance. 

Besides from Danny, of course. And that is how Danny becomes the second and last person to find out about Laura and Carmilla’s kiss.

Danny is the only one who really cares. Of course Perry and LaFontaine are scandalized by the situation, fascinated with it like constant news coverage of a war no one besides the two nations involved even expected to be declared, but the two were outsiders, residents of another land thousands of miles away, and it didn’t really affect them. But Danny is a different case. Danny is an immigrate trying to gain access to Hollis Island, but with the borders closed, locked by a battle of tongues with the country of Karnstein, Danny now has no way of getting in.

This is where the cycle makes its loop. The owner has given orders to her manager who has in turn given the orders to a coworker who has handed the assignment off to the eager young intern who has now called back to headquarters because she is outraged that her boss is responsible for such a long line of delegation. Danny wants to confront Laura, to accuse her and Carmilla of what she believes to be their wrong doings, but when she barges into room 307 without knocking the same way LaFontaine had earlier on, she isn’t as fortunate (or perhaps, is more fortunate) than her short-haired counterpart and Laura and Carmilla are doing nothing suspicious, nothing incriminating. Carmilla is still tied up and Laura is talking to her webcam and, therefore, not talking about her intimate moments of earlier for the rest of campus and posterity to discover that she has a crush on the vampire she has tied up in her computer chair, and Danny cannot say anything to Laura’s audience either because the student body looks up to her and she cannot risk everyone knowing she has (almost) lost the girl she loves to a vampire.

So she says nothing. Not to the viewers. Not to Carmilla. And not to Laura. Instead, she waits.

LaFontaine is the first one to see them kiss, but Danny is the first one to do something about it.


End file.
